Un día cualquiera de Alice
by Pandora Killer
Summary: Revistas de moda, preguntas de física, respuestas anticipadas, visiones productivas, y, sin falta, hombreras. Alice es la más moderna de los Cullen, la más obsesiva con las compras, ¿te atreves a pasar 24h con ella?
1. Parte 1

**Somos Pandora Killer y Pandora Lover, dispuestas a haceros reír a carcajadas con la parte de Alice de "Un día cualquiera". Una vez más, el ingenio de Killer y la forma de expresarse de Lover han dado fruto un fic lleno de humor. Comentarios jocosos, situaciones divertidas y obsesiones muy obsesivas.**

**"Un día cualquiera [Alice]" está escrito en consecuencia a la historia "Un día cualquiera [Emmett]" en la cuenta de Pandora Lover, les recomendamos que se lean ambas historias, ya que aunque no influye en el orden en el que lo lean, ambas historias transcurren el mismo día. (Vamos, que son paralelas xD)**

**Sin más dilaciones, Killer y Lover les desean una gran lectura y muchas risas :)**

* * *

**UN DÍA CUALQUIERA [ALICE]**

**_by Pandora Killer & Pandora Lover_**

Nunca las ha necesitado, pero no por ello deja de leerlas. Le gusta que sus visiones estén relacionadas con aquello que más ama, y para ello, las revistas de moda son imprescindibles.

Sus ojos vuelven a quedarse suspendidos en el vacío, su mente traza imágenes de pasarelas de moda, probablemente París o Londres, con los últimos modelitos de ropa de mujer y niña. Siempre pensando en Renesmee.

- ¡Dios mío! – exclama sorprendida.

Esme corre a su lado, dejando de lado sus quehaceres, que últimamente se reducen a limpiar las paredes con las que su nieta ha desarrollado su vena artística. Sí, las pinturas y Renesmee no son una buena combinación, o tal vez sí, tal vez una nueva Picasso ha nacido en la familia Cullen.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Alice?

- ¿Cómo no he podido verlo antes? – pregunta abatida, dejándose caer en la silla de la cocina - ¡Hombreras!

- ¿Qué pasa con las hombreras, cariño? – inquiere Esme preocupada.

- Si es que ya lo dije yo, "Ed, no tires las hombreras, se van a volver a poner de moda" – dice ignorando a su madre -. ¡Pero no! Aquí Don Perfecto hizo lo que le dio la gana, como siempre. No le gustan las hombreras, tira las hombreras; le gusta una humana, se queda con la humana. ¡Qué injusto es este mundo!

Esme rueda los ojos y se aleja para continuar frotando las paredes. Alice sigue ensimismada con su reciente descubrimiento, ajena a que Emmett acaba de bajar a "desayunar".

- Emmett, ¡por Dios! – exclama Alice en cuanto levanta los ojos de su preciada revista y se encuentra con la horrenda visión de su hermano el calzoncillos, ¡calzoncillos del año pasado! - ¿¡Quieres hacer el favor de dejar esa maldita costumbre de bajar a desayunar en calzoncillos!?

El aludido dirige su mirada a sus partes nobles y comprueba que, una vez más, ha olvidado ponerse un pantalón y la camiseta. Sonríe divertido mientras Alice se tapa los ojos, horrorizada por esos paños menores tan pasados de moda.

- Da gracias a Dios que me haya acordado de ponerme los calzoncillos, Al – bromea Emmett con su habitual sonrisa.

Alice opta por gruñir y alejarse de allí, antes de arrancarle esos antiestéticos calzoncillos y destapar aquel trasto del que Rosalie y él presumen tanto. Entra en su dormitorio y comienza su primer conflicto de la mañana: el kilométrico armario. Ocho horas con la misma ropa resulta inconcebible.

Mientras busca algo que se asemeje a unas hombreras, sus agudos oídos de vampiro le advierten de la presencia de Edward, Bella y Nessie al otro lado de la puerta, dirigiéndose posiblemente a la cocina. El latido del corazón de su sobrina retumba en su delicado sistema auditivo haciéndole recordar la sangre que recorre las venas de Renesmee. De pronto sus ojos se vuelven oscuros, prácticamente negros, poseídos por el recuerdo de la sangre.

- Mmm, sangre… - se relame los labios.

Edward gruñe al otro lado de la puerta y, de haber tenido sangre en su sistema circulatorio, Alice no hubiera tardado en ruborizarse.

- Lo siento, Eddy. Creo que paso demasiado tiempo con mi Jazzy – dice en alto, aunque sabe que Edward leerá sus pensamientos de todas formas -. Hablando de sangre, tengo una camiseta roja que me viene de perlas…

La presencia de Jasper se siente en toda la casa, más intensa en cuanto entra en el dormitorio.

- Hola, Jazz – saluda Alice mientras se coloca papel higiénico en los hombros -. ¿Dónde guardaste las protecciones de futbol americano de cuando estuvimos en el instituto de San Diego?

Jasper frunce el ceño tratando de buscar alguna lógica a lo que su mujer acaba de preguntar, alegre de que las grandes obsesiones de Alice la distraigan de otros asuntos, como el de su paradero esa noche.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, cariño?

- Hombreras – se limita a decir ella.

- Están en el ático, junto con tus modelitos de los años veinte.

- No seas bobo, Jazz, sabes que nunca guardo esos harapos pasados de moda, sobre todo si me los he puesto ya.

- No soy bobo, Al. Estuve anoche en el ático y vi una caja en la que ponía 1920.

- ¡Ah! – exclama – Son las revistas de moda de la época. ¡Y no te atrevas a insinuar que las tire, Jazz, las conseguí por contrabando y no sabes el dineral que pague por ellas! ¡Noventa centavos, Jasper, noventa! Tuve que engatusar a una anciana para que me prestara el dinero, la muy pobrecita creía que lo necesitaba para dar de comer a mis cinco hijos y ocho hermanos…

Jasper sonríe y rueda los ojos, aliviado de que Alice haya pasado por alto el pequeño detalle de su estancia en el ático la pasada noche. Ambos se visten y se dirigen al Porche 911 turbo, resignados a pasar otro amargo día de instituto.

Llegan a sus respectivas clases y comienza la rutina de los últimos cincuenta años. Alice se acomoda feliz sus protectores de rugby que simulan las hombreras y comienza a hacerse la manicura francesa, ignorando completamente al profesor.

Pero las visiones no son fáciles de sobrellevar, menos cuando están relacionadas con la temática sobre la que se habla en clase.

- Señorita Cullen – llama el señor Banner -. ¿Cuáles son las tres leyes que…?

- Las leyes de Keppler, señor – responde Alice sin apartar la vista de su perfecta manicura francesa, a penas advirtiendo que ha contestado antes de que el profesor formulara la pregunta.

- Veo que es usted muy listilla, señorita Cullen – dice el profesor tratando de disimular la sorpresa que siempre le produce Alice con sus respuestas previas a las cuestiones -. ¿Sabría decirme en qué se basa…?

- Los dos pilares de esta teoría son – responde Alice confiada -: Las partículas intercambian energía en múltiplos enteros de una cantidad mínima posible, denominado quantum (cuanto) de energía y la posición de las partículas viene definida por una función que describe la probabilidad de que dicha partícula se halle en tal posición en ese instante.

El señor Banner abre mucho los ojos, entre asombrado y frustrado.

- Eso no es lo que le iba a preguntar, señorita… – miente el profesor.

- No qué va – murmura Alice antes de que Jasper le pegue un codazo.

- Además, no sé de dónde ha sacado la respuesta pero es incorrecta.

- Será imbécil – vuelve a murmurar, lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo Jasper la oiga -. Hace veinte años perdí una apuesta con Emmett y me matriculé en Física Cuántica en el MIT…

- ¿Algo que deba saber, señorita Cullen?

Alice clava sus doradas orbes en los ojos indignados del profesor y se esfuerza por poner la cara más inocente que guarda en su repertorio de pucheros antes de contestar:

- Física Cuántica, señor.

- ¡Se acabó, Cullen! ¡Al despacho del director!

- Vas a batir el record de Emmett – bromea Jasper en un susurro.

Alice se incorpora con esa gracilidad y elegancia que la caracteriza y abandona el aula, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de suficiencia al profesor. El cual no se imagina que Alice no visitará el despacho del director, sino que se dirigirá a la nueva tienda de Luis Vuitton a comprar el nuevo bolso que ha visto en sus visiones.

Y unas hombreras, ya de paso.

* * *

**Si hemos logrado sacar alguna que otra carcajada, creemos que nos merecemos, como mínimo, un review :)**


	2. Parte 2

**Aquí os traemos la segunda parte de este magnífico relato, realizado por Gucci, Dolce & Gabana, Prada, Pandora Killer y Pandora Lover. Sabemos que la tardanza ha sido tan amarga como ir de rebajas junto con esas mujeres desesperadas por encontrar la mejor ganga (rebajas, ¡qué ordinariez!), no obstante, creemos que la espera ha merecido la pena, porque después de una noche llena de risas, música y hombreras (sí, hombreras, hemos dicho), las ideas prácticamente resbalan por nuestras caras camisas de Armani.**

**Esperamos sangrientamente que disfrutéis tanto de este capítulo como nosotras mientras lo escribíamos.**

**¡Que la fuerza de Prada os acompañe!**

* * *

**UN DÍA CUALQUIERA DE ALICE**

**Parte 2**

_**Pandora Killer & Pandora Lover**_

Camina por los pasillos pensando en el tipo de hombreras que mejor le sentarán a Renesmee cuando capta el olor de Emmett y confirma mentalmente que es la decimonovena vez que su hermano termina en el despacho de la directora. Alice, lejos de dirigirse a hacerle compañía al osoadicto, corre hacia Port Angeles a la velocidad de la luz, necesita nueve pares de hombreras como mínimo, ¡y sólo tiene una hora para hacerlo!

- ¿Cómo que no tiene hombreras? – pregunta estupefacta a la dependienta, la cual la observa con infinito pavor.

- Lo siento, señorita… - se disculpa ella, sobrecogida por la furia que irradian los ojos de Alice – Tal vez debería mirar en la tienda de vintage…

- ¿Vintage? ¿¡Vintage dice usted!?

- Sí, señorita… De antigüedades.

- ¿¡Cómo de antigüedades!? – estalla Alice - ¡Si va a ponerse de moda!

- ¿Cómo lo sabe usted?

Alice enmudece y la observa con los ojos entrecerrados, fastidiada. A sus oídos vampíricos llega el susurro de la dependienta:

- Esta mujer está loca, ¿hombreras? Sí, hombre. Las hombreras volverán a ponerse de moda cuando los humanos logremos la inmortalidad y ver el futuro.

- Si yo te contara…

- ¿Disculpe?

- Nada, nada. Es que no tengo equipos de toda la familia… - medita en voz alta - ¿No sabrá por casualidad si hay por aquí alguna tienda de deporte donde poder comprar protecciones de rugby, verdad?

La dependienta la observa con los ojos muy abiertos, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Ahora entiende por qué las hombreras de Alice lucen tan descomunales, ¡son protectores de rugby! Se esfuerza por contener la risa y le señala la dirección de la tienda de deporte.

Sus ojos se desenfocan mientras camina por la calle, la visión de Emmett proporcionando viagra a un anciano en el hospital la inunda por unos momentos. Una vez sale de su trance, se dispone a llamar a Carlisle cuando…

- ¡Oh! – exclama fijándose en el escaparate de la tienda de deporte - ¡Hombreras por $9.99! ¡Qué ordinariez! ¿Tendrá Channel equipo deportivo? ¡Porque no pienso vestir a mi adorada familia con harapos que cuesten menos de $300!

No obstante, el tiempo apremia y Alice no ve más remedio que irrumpir en la estancia y pedirle al encargado ocho pares de protecciones para adultos y uno para niños. Feliz y contenta se dirige de nuevo a Forks, donde su familia la espera en la cafetería y sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente cuando la ven cargada de bolsas de una tienda de deporte.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – pregunta Bella con preocupación, la risa de Edward no ayuda a mejorar la situación.

- ¡De compras! – exclama feliz danzando como una bailarina – ¡He comprado hombreras para todos!

Los Cullen permanecen en silencio mientras Alice los recorre con la mirada, esperando algún voluntario para probar su recién descubierto accesorio. Mira a ambos lados y advierte la falta del más fornido y bromista de los hermanos.

- ¿Dónde está mi maniquí andante Emmett? – pregunta. Dios, cuando no lo quiere cerca lo ve hasta en la sopa (basta con recordar su entrada en la cocina con aquellos cutres calzoncillos cubriendo escasamente su musculoso cuerpo) y ahora que lo necesita fervientemente para sus experimentos, no está. Qué injusto es el mundo -. ¿Nadie se ofrece voluntario?

Todos agachan la cabeza, rezando para no ser los conejillos de indias de Alice, sin embargo, los ojos dorados de la más inquieta de la familia se posan en un rubio con aspecto de un drogadicto con síndrome de abstinencia. "Uy, creo que la sangre tiene un poco nervioso a mi Jazzy, ¡yo sé cómo hacerle olvidar su problemilla!"

- Jazzy…

- ¿Sí, cariño?

- ¿Me quieres? – pregunta con su mejor puchero reservado.

- Claro, mi dulce gotita de sangre.

De pronto la cafetería parece silenciarse y Jasper, de haber podido, se hubiera sonrojado hasta alcanzar el rojo tomate que Bella siempre portaba en su época humana. Edward carraspea y la cafetería vuelve a la vida de nuevo, a excepción de los ojos del resto de los Cullen, los cuales observan a su hermano con un toque de preocupación y repelús, _deben_ hablar con Carlisle urgentemente.

- ¿Seguro?

- Más que a la sangre, mi yugularcita.

- Entonces, ¿no te importará probarte las hombreras, no?

- Preferiría…

- ¿No me quieres? – pregunta con voz ahogada Alice.

- Por supuesto, mi…

- No más motes sangrientos, Jasper – interrumpe Edward molesto.

- ¿Por qué? – refunfuña la pequeña bailarina - A mí me gustan. ¿Ves, Jazzy? Sólo yo te entiendo. ¿Decías de… las hombreras?

- Alice, en serio que no…

Pero la mirada de Alice es capaz de detener un exaltado grupo de mujeres locas por las rebajas (¡qué vulgar, rebajas!), de modo que Jasper asiente derrotado y acepta extendiendo las manos para que su esposa le coloque las protecciones de rubgy.

Sin embargo, antes de que Alice logre colocar sus amadas hombreras en manos de su Ken personal, el timbra que anuncia el final del receso suena y Jasper huye despavorido mientras grita:

- ¡Lo siento, mi dulce gotita, tengo clase de biología!

- ¡No huyas, Jasper Hale! – grita enfurecida - ¡Recuérdalo bien, sé dónde vives!

Guarda otra vez sus adoradas hombreras cuando el apocalipsis está al caer: el estúpido y torpe de Mike Newton, sobresaltado por el timbre tropieza con su silla y lanza por los aires su bandeja de comida intacta, con tan mala suerte de que va a parar al hermoso y carísimo traje de Armani que Alice usa, provocando que el fin del mundo sea inminente.

- Newton… - gruñe con los ojos inyectados en sangre (Dios, pasa demasiado tiempo con su Jazzy…) - ¿Acabas de hacer lo que creo que acabas de hacer?

Antes de que el aludido pueda disculparse o siquiera balbucear cualquier vaga excusa que justifique su torpeza, Bella impacta contra Alice deteniendo su ataque de ira.

- Sólo mi manicura vale más que tu vida Newton! – grita enfurecida - ¡Suéltame Bella, que lo mato! ¡Lo mato!

- Corre por tu vida, Newton – advierte Rosalie con indiferencia – Porque si se suelta de Bella no lo cuentas, mocoso.

Mike huye despavorido mientras Alice trata de controlar su creciente furia. Menos mal que es precavida y siempre lleva cuatro recambios de ropa en su magnífico bolso de Prada. En realidad incluso le ha venido bien la torpeza de Newton, por poco olvida que no puede lucir sólo un modelo en el instituto.

* * *

**Esperamos que este capítulo haya sido tan placentero como unas glamurosas compras por la quinta avenida.**

**Mmmm, si os ha sacado, por lo menos, una simple sonrisilla, creo que nuestra noche de obsesión con las hombreras merece, como mínimo, un pequeño review. Channel, Manolo Blahnick, Gucci y Jimy Choo os lo agradecerán. Ah, y nosotras también ;)**


	3. Parte 3

Después de tantas locuras y delirios mentales acumulados no se nos ocurre nada ingenioso que decir. Así que simplemente, ¡disfrutad!

* * *

**UN DÍA CUALQUIERA DE ALICE**

**Parte 3**

_**Pandora Killer & Pandora Lover**_

Después de un hermoso conjunto de Dior y tres interminables horas de Literatura y Álgebra, Alice se dirige danzando hacia el Porche 911 turbo. Justo en el momento en el que Jasper asoma la cabeza por el aparcamiento, Alice pisa el acelerador haciendo rechinar los neumáticos de su amado coche amarillo (todavía no ha olvidado el desplante que le ha hecho hace unas horas a sus hombreras, ¡pero si son estupendas!).

Llega a casa después de una corta travesía a velocidades prohibidas por la ley y se encuentra a la pequeña Nessie correteando por la casa huyendo entre carcajadas de Emmett y Bella y Edward observando a su hermano con severidad.

- ¡Yo quiero ser como tío Emmett! ¡Quiero cazar osos!

Bella mira interrogante a Emmett.

- ¿Qué disparates le has metido en la cabeza?

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué he tenido que ser yo? – pregunta Emmett inocente - ¿Qué pasa con el perro?

- Si habla de osos sólo puedes ser tú – coincide Alice.

- Al, lo único que vas a conseguir así es que me pasee por la casa desnudo – bromea.

_Mejor desnudo que con esos cutres calzoncillos_, piensa indignada.

- Dispara, Emmett – dice Edward.

- ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que a Nessie le gusten los osos?

Rosalie se sienta en el sofá donde segundos antes ha estado Jacob, su olor le revuelve el estómago.

- Puaj, huele a perro mojado – se queja.

- Ey, Barbie – le dice el aludido -. ¿Sabes cómo mataría una rubia a un pez?

- ¿Ahogándolo? – adivina Rosalie, completamente cansada de los chistes del licántropo.

Jake piensa durante unos segundos, esa maldita rubia se los sabe todos. Prueba con su arma letal:

- Y ¿sabes cómo se puede mantener entretenida a una rubia?

Reina en silencio. Nadie se lo sabe. Edward ríe por lo bajo al oír la respuesta en la mente de Jacob. Emmett aguarda expectante.

- Dándole un papel que ponga en los dos lados: "dame la vuelta" – finaliza Jake.

Los Cullen ríen como locos, todos menos Rosalie, que mira con desprecio al chucho. Dirige una mirada asesina a su novio y éste aguanta la risa hasta que no puede más y se tira por el suelo.

- ¡Qué bueno! – exclama aguantándose la tripa por el dolor que le da la risa.

- ¿Sabes cuántos chistes hay de rubias, chucho? - dice entonces Emmett.

- No.

Rose lo mira esperanzada, por fin Emmett se ha decidido a defenderla.

- Tres, los demás son historias verdaderas – concluye el vampiro.

Tanto Jacob como todos los integrantes de la sala comienzan a reír una vez más. Rosalie echa humo por las orejas, no duda ni un instante en perseguir a Emmett por toda la habitación mientras éste corre torpemente, ahogándose con la risa.

- ¡Te mato! – grita ella.

La voz de Rosalie se apaga cuando Alice irrumpe en su dormitorio. Sin perder tiempo, coloca las recién compradas hombreras en su kilométrico armario y no duda ni un segundo en irrumpir en los demás dormitorios para dotar los armarios de su familia con la nueva tendencia de París (nueva tal vez no sería el término acertado, estaría mejor decir _futura_).

Tras su difícil tarea de introducirse en armarios ajenos (Bella obligó a Edward a colocar cascabeles en las prendas de ropa para que cuando Alice osara tocar alguna de ellas sonaran y Bella pudiera impedir que Alice metiera mano en su ropa. Los demás miembros de la familia no tardaron en seguir su ejemplo [menos Jasper, porque la mirada de Alice cuando lo pensó fue tal letal que el vampiro optó por una retirada a tiempo]), Alice baja a la cocina con intención de ayudar a Esme en su renovación de la nueva casa de Eddy y Bella en la que incorporarán una sala de juegos para Nessie (en la que Emmett también jugará, Alice lo sabe y no necesita sus visiones para ello).

- Esme puedo ayud… ¡Oh!

- ¿Qué pasa, Alice, cariño? – pregunta Esme preocupada.

- ¿Para qué es esa goma-espuma? – inquiere con los ojos fijos en el material, con ideas locas cruzándole la mente.

- Es para acolchar la sala de juegos de Nessie, siempre es más agradable sentarse en un suelo acolchado que en uno duro y frío…

- Mmmm… - murmura Alice ajena al discurso de su madre – Mañana te compro más goma-espuma, yo me quedo con esto.

Y sale corriendo con su tan preciado tesoro directa a su sala de costura, en la que diseña sus más extravagantes y siempre a la moda obras de arte. Las horas pasan mientras las tijeras entran en colisión con el material, su ritmo es frenético, casi compitiendo con Eduardo Manos-Tijeras.

- Oh, Eddy – murmura sin perder la vista de su tarea -. Ese sería un buen disfraz para Halloween…

Una vez realizada su dura labor, Alice se dispone a entrar por segunda vez en veinticuatro horas en los armarios contra-Alice de sus hermanos. Una visión la asalta en pleno introducción de hombreras improvisadas en una camiseta de Emmett, ve el dormitorio de Edward y Bella plagado de dibujos de osos en las paredes. Cuando vuelve en sí no puedo hacer más que sacudir la cabeza y gritar:

- ¡Esme! Creo que no ha sido una buena idea dejar a Emmett decorar la habitación de Eddy y Belly.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – grita Esme desde la cocina.

- Pronto lo sabrás.

_Santo Channel,_ exclama Alice en sus pensamientos, su hermano tiene una ligera obsesión con los osos…

- ¡Oh! ¡Rosalie tiene una camiseta con hombreras! – se distrae sacando la prenda del armario -. Será perra, no me había dicho nada… ¡Con lo importante que son las hombreras! ¡Qué sería de la vida sin hombreras!

Claro, porque la obsesión de Alice con las hombreras no es nada comparado con la de Emmett con los osos. Vamos, es que ni se le acerca (nótese el sarcasmo).

Comienza a remodelar las camisetas de Bella cuando escucha el grito desesperado de Bella.

- ¡EMMETT!

- Eso les pasa por confiar antes en mi maniquí andante que en mí (la ama y señora del diseño y la decoración) para renovar su casa – murmura Alice sin perder tiempo en ejercer su labor, Bella probablemente esté en casa y no quiere ni imaginar de lo que su reciente hermana es capaz si escucha el sonido de los cascabeles.

Camina hasta su dormitorio con la intención de perdonar a su amadísimo soldadito (porque todos sabemos que los soldados llevan uniformes con hombreras, pero luego es Emmett el que tiene una ligera obsesión…).

- Jazzy – llama danzante mientras gira el pomo de la puerta -. Vengo a perdonar tu insensatez… ¿Jazzy? ¿Soldadito mío, dónde estás?

Su rostro vuelve a mirar un punto indefinido de la pared de enfrente y en su mente se forma la imagen de Emmett mordiendo a un animador disfrazado de oso. Cuando vuelve en sí y mira por toda la habitación buscando a su compañero de eternas compras (tampoco es que le quede otro remedio).

- Jasper no sabes lo que he…

- Sangre, sangre – murmura sujetándose las piernas con los brazos mientras se balancea adelante y atrás -. Está aquí, lo sé… Está todo rojo…

- ¡Jazzy! – exclama Alice agachándose junto a él - ¿Qué haces encogido en una esquina?

Jasper clava sus ojos en ella y se relame los labios.

- Mi gotita de sangre… (sangre, sangre, sangre…) tu Dolce & Gabbana…

- Dior, querido, Dior. Siempre te explico la diferencia, ¡es tan obvio!

- …¿Es rojo? – continua Jasper observando el busto de su esposa – Rojo… Rojo sangre. Sangre… Mmm… Quiero sangre… Dame sangre…

- Jazzy, ¿has oído lo que te he dicho de Dior, querido?

- Sangre… ¡Dame sangre!

Y se lanza a sus brazos desesperado.

___

Cuando, después de una intensa sesión de sexo salvaje, Alice y Jasper bajan las escaleras para encontrarse con su familia, sus hermanos y padres los observan con ojos pícaros y divertidos.

- ¡Jasper, dilo! – imita Bella la voz de pito de Alice.

- ¡Prada! ¡Manolo Blahnik! ¡Jimy Choo! – grita Jacob fingiendo un orgasmo mientras se revuelca contra Bella entre carcajadas.

- ¡No pares, Jazzy! No pares de decirlo…

- ¡Dolce & Gabbana! ¡Dior! ¡Louis Vuiton!

La familia rompe a reír mientras Alice los observa con los ojos entrecerrados y Jasper transmite su vergüenza a todos.

- Os lo habréis pasado bien, ¿no? – pregunta Esme entre carcajadas.

- Por cierto – añade Carlisle -, ¿no se te ha olvidado contarnos algo?

- ¿Cómo qué, tito Carl? – pregunta Alice con inocencia.

- Algo como que Emmett trataría de comerse a la mascota de los _Forks Bears_, ¿quizás? – completa Edward.

- Oh, vaya – exclama la aludida -. Es que mi Jazzy me necesitaba.

- Necesitaba atención urgente – murmura Jacob por lo bajo.

De pronto Emmett irrumpe en la estancia de la mano de Rosalie y todos le dirigen una mirada de reproche.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta el recién llegado - ¿Por qué me miráis todos así?

- ¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo en el partido de baseball de los Forks Bears? – pregunta Carlisle con tono serio.

- Yo…

- Emmett, ¡si no llega a ser porque se te ocurrió ponerte a bailar como si fuera algo más de la animación nos hubieran descubierto! – exclama Jasper, tratando de centrar la atención de la familia en su hermano en vez de en él y sus relaciones sexuales con Alice.

- Pero…

- ¿Puedes llegar a imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si eso llega a ocurrir? – inquiere Edward.

- Pero…

- ¡Pero nada! – estalla Carlisle – En media hora tienes cita con un terapeuta.

- ¿Un terapeuta? – pregunta Emmett - ¡Yo no estoy loco!

- Lo sabemos, cariño – dice Esme con dulzura -. Pero tienes que admitir que tienes una obsesión con los osos…

- Mmmm… osos – suspira Emmett.

Alice sacude la cabeza. Lo que ella decía, obsesionado. _Oh, ¡Rosalie lleva una chaqueta con hombreras! Qué divino, por Manolo…_

- ¿Ves a lo que nos referimos? – aporta Alice – Necesitas ayuda profesional Emmett, algún día nos delatarás por culpa de los malditos osos.

- Eh, ¡no te metas con los osos!

- Vamos, Emmett – dice Jasper –. Te llevaré hasta el terapeuta.

- Os odio a todos – responde éste clavando una mirada asesina en todos los integrantes de su familia mientras se aleja.

* * *

Como tampoco se nos ocurre mucho que decir ahora (tantas hombreras no pueden ser buenas), sólo haremos publicidad descarada de la historia de Emmett (**Un día cualquiera de Emmett**) publicado en la cuenta de Pandora Lover. Por si os apetece saber qué hacía Emmett en un partido de baseball y cómo le va en el terapeuta ;)

Sin más que añadir, nos despedimos desde aquí **Pandora Killer **y **Pandora Lover**. ¡Esperamos que os hayais reido! Y que, por cada sonrisa, recibamos un review a cambio (?) xD

_(Alice irá a vuestros armarios y os pondrá hombreras si no lo hacéis, we swear)_

PD. Todavía queda un capítulo más :)


End file.
